


That's Not a Cloud Over Kugane

by Panda_Valentine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Valentine/pseuds/Panda_Valentine
Summary: Dainty swore she would be good.... and failed so utterly.A continuance of the PWP series started in Clouds Below, Stars Above. Fifth in the Series.Minor spoilers for the Return to Ivalice quest-line.





	That's Not a Cloud Over Kugane

Cid had not seen her hair blonde in years, not since the very first time she’d shown up in his bed. His mouth tugged into a smile at the entirely flattering memory, recalling the look in her eyes when she had told him; _Rhalgr alone knows how much I have wanted to put my hands on this body._

His blue eyes were lingering on Dainty, despite Alma talking to him.

He was desperately trying to pay attention to what the girl was saying but his mind just would not stay out of his rather pleasurable memories.

“Father has only just returned, and is already speaking of going back.” Alma fretted, looking from her limping Fathers’ departing back to the tall, white haired Garlean also watching Jenomis and Ramza depart deeper into the Prima Vista. When Cid didn’t answer, distracted by his thoughts, Alma’s eyes fell on Dainty, asking her imploringly; “What can we do?”

The Au’ra’s head tipped sideways slightly, giving Alma a narrow eyed “I brought him home alive, what more do you want from me?” look. 

Her blonde hair swayed around her shoulders when she did and Cid was struck by the urge to coil the length of it around one hand, fist it, and pull her in to kiss her deeply. 

To say he was feeling relieved to see her come strolling out of Rabanaste alive was an understatement, still, he gave himself a stern mental shake;

_Time and place, Garlond. Time and bloody place._

Alma was barking up the wrong tree looking to stoic, cold hearted Dainty for comfort and reassurances, leaving it to Cid to answer;

“It will be fine, Alma. If Jenomis feels compelled to venture into Ivalice again you only need apply to Dainty, or myself to fetch him out again.”

“But it’s so dangerous!” Alma fussed, touching a hand to her lips. Her eyes strayed back to the currently blonde Au’Ra who, having located the Imperial Theatre Company costume closet, had disappeared into it with a gleeful cackle. Alma leant towards Cid, dropping her voice to a conspiratorially low level. “I am not sure she could care less about Daddy, or Ramza, which is not surprising he was excessively rude to her.”

Cid was absolutely sure that Dainty couldn’t care less about the Lexantales but she did care about hitting things repeatedly with her axe and there was enough evidence to suggest that she cared about him, in her own inept way, that Cid felt confident replying;

“That may be so Alma, but Dainty has yet to let me down when I ask something of her. She came this time because I asked. She will the next time.”

“You are certain?”

“Yes, Alma.”

“Why?”

_Because I can make her eyes roll back in her head…Dammit, what are you, a horny teenager?! ….Stop that!_

Cid could forgive the girl her child- like questions. She was worried for her Father and Dainty's behavior in no way suggested she would be willing to risk life or limb for Jenomis a second time.

“That is what friends do, and Dainty is a good friend of mine. I have no problem calling in a favor or two if it means Jenomis is delivered back to you safe and sound once more.”

“Then I will accept your word. Thank you, Cid nan Garlond. I must go and attend to Fathers’ wounds now.”

“You know how to contact me if needs be, Alma.”

Cid watched the girl depart, then went in search of Dainty, which proved to be a mistake as the Au’Ra had managed to wiggle into the costume of a demure, submissive Eastern Beauty, twirling her hair up into a bun and affixing it in place with several glass jeweled hair pins. A pretty hair clip that framed her face with silk flowers and ruffles and the bangs that framed her face hid most of her scales but his favorite ones at her throat were tastefully exposed.

Cid’s mind instantly leaped to the amount of times he had had his mouth on those scales, and how she liked to pretend to be submissive when in bed with him and was unsurprised she had aimed for that particular costume in her desire to play “dress-up”

In the Far Eastern dress he thought that she looked very un -Dainty like but incredibly… well… dainty. 

She really was a very pretty Auri.

Cid blamed his recent lack of sleep for the fact that he kept focusing on less that appropriate things, like how Dainty liked it when he manhandled her.

Dainty looked up at him, those purple eyes with their vividly orange limbal rings dominated her delicate, pointed features. Framed in heavy black lashes that looked out of place with the pale colour of her hair she looked very sweet, and innocent and he had to stamp down savagely on some unexpectedly protective, and possessive urges that the costume suddenly provoked.

Fortunately for Cid the effect was utterly ruined mere seconds later when she smirked and informed him;

“I’m keeping this. Call it payment for having to deal with Ramza’s racist ass.”

He gave a light laugh, firmly reminded that that no matter how diminutive she looked, it was still Dainty in there.

“I’m going to return to Rhalgr’s Reach if you need to head that way.” Cid offered. 

Even if the Imperial Theatre Company minded her appropriating the costume, which Cid doubted they would as she had already cut a whole for her tail into it, there was no one on the Prima Vista physically capable of making her give it back.

He knew he certainly wasn't. 

“Sure, let me finish up with the journalist and I’ll meet you by the Bokairo Inn.” Dainty smiled, rarely would she say no to an opportunity to fly on one of Cid’s airships with him. Even if there was no Biggs to take the helm this time so that they could disappear below deck for a couple hours.

Cid felt his eyebrows raise slightly at her choice of meeting place but didn’t question her. She was already slinging her axe on her back and gathering her discarded war leathers to exit the Prima Vista.

The sprawling, exotic city of Kugane quickly swallowed them up.

Dainty’s outfit did not even seem out of place, despite her tail bouncing along behind her as she walked.

A Xaela couple dressed in kimonos not dissimilar from what Dainty wore, giggling together about a private joke, passed by Cid as he watched Dainty disappear into the crowds, eager to attend to her errands and get into the air.

In her current attire Cid would have wagered that even a couple of the other Scions could walk right by her without a second glance.

There was a small dango stand by the inn, and Cid grabbed a couple of them, suddenly recalling he hadn’t eaten since lunch yesterday. When he had told Ramza he could not help rescuing Jenomis because the Omega situation had his full attention it hadn’t been a lie. 

It had so much of his attention he had been forgetting to take care of himself.

Not to mention the customer orders for Garlond Ironworks. With Biggs and Wedge out there were down 2 sets of their most capable hands and he was doing his best to ensure the slack didn’t unfairly fall to the other employees, even bloody Nero.

Things were stressful enough without Jessie getting on their case.

She could yell at him all she liked, Hells, that was what he hired her for, to keep his backside on track but he refused to let anyone have to deal with the strain of extra work when it was his mistake that caused Biggs and Wedge to be injured.

A couple plump, juicy oranges at the stand caught Cid’s attention and made him bite back a smile. He wasn’t sure how Dainty managed to make eating an orange look so damn provocative but it was incredibly entertaining when she did.

 _Seven Hells, you really are having a problem keeping your thoughts out of Dainty’s pants today, aren’t you?_ – he scolded himself.

It didn’t help that the Au’Ra had a track record of inviting herself into his private chambers and the one time he had initiated, by flirting with her, she had responded eagerly.

 _That was different, it’s one thing to make a couple ill-timed jokes to make her laugh_ \- that was his excuse for his behavior in the Sea of Clouds and he was sticking to it – _Its entirely another to ask her to check into an Inn with you for a couple hours like she’s a pleasure house girl. Also you are ridiculously tired and would probably end up accomplishing nothing more than utterly shaming yourself. So. Knock. It. The. Hells. Off._

Now that the adrenaline from Jenomis’ safe return was starting to wear off Cid had to admit he was dead on his feet. He was forgetting to sleep along-side forgetting to eat. After a couple months of such behavior, it was taking an obvious toll.

He probably shouldn’t have even been strolling around Kugane in his impaired state if he was honest. He couldh it the Garlean Embassy with a well thrown rock from here. All it would have taken is the wrong asshole looking to curry favor with Varis to spot him and he could have been Magitek fodder.

The Sekiseigumi may have kept law and order in the port city, and violence was banned with threat of imprisonment or death but that didn’t stop Garlean troops from attempting to waylay the Scions when they had been looking to travel to Othard. 

Cid could have very easily been dead before the Sekiseigumi was even aware a crime had taken place. 

Dainty noticed the deep lines beneath Cid’s eyes, and that his eyelids were heavy, as if he were struggling to keep his eyes open instantly upon her return.

She had not been gone long enough to chalk his state up to boredom while waiting for her and promptly latched hold of his sleeve to drag him into Inn without asking.

“Dainty…” Cid protested, being forcibly dragged inside like an unwilling child. He was reminded once again that no matter how small and delicate looking Dainty was she was strong enough to heft him over her shoulder if she wanted, and probably would shamelessly if he didn’t do as he was told.

“Today is not the day I learn how to crash the Enterprise because you nodded off at the helm.” Dainty told him sharply.

That shut him up quickly. 

Cid admitted that he probably should have considered that. It was a long flight back to Eorzean shores and parts of it could be somewhat tedious. Jessie was already going to have a fit at his taking off to Kugane to “play heroics,” and he would rather be alive to be yelled at for taking too long than the opposite.

Dainty cast him a glance out of the side of her eyes, seeing him almost swaying on his feet before approaching the counter and setting down a heavy coin purse. “Your most quiet and private room please.”

The hostess instantly mistook her for a pleasure house girl attempting to ply her trade on an only half willing, and possibly drunk customer.

“We don’t serve your….”

Red flared in Dainty’s eyes, a whirl of aether around her. The Au’Ra growled, a snarl on her mouth and the hostess paled, managing a weak little;

“Right this way, m..Miss”

The Aether died away instantly, and Dainty returned to smiles, and sweetness;

“Thank you so much.” 

“That was unnecessarily terrifying, you know that, right?” Cid told her once they were installed in a far more luxurious room than he would have ever had the coin to pay for. 

Heavy silks covered the windows, rendering it pleasantly dark. In one corner a small fountain gurgled prettily, creating a sleep inducing atmosphere.

Dainty giggled, looking proud of herself at that before pointing at the low, luxurious looking bed.

“You need sleep. Take it from someone who exhausts herself for no reason other than stubbornness on a regular basis.”

Cid chuckled, he had heard some of the stories from the other Scions of the Seventh Dawn about “Dozey McSmasherson” and her legendarily poor sleeping habits. An incident involving napping in a pile of sheep in the Azim Steppe was frequently told over mugs of ale. Although whether or not she got handsy with the Xaela shepherdess napping with her depending on whether or not Thancred was telling the tale.

“You already paid for the room so I will try but I’m warning you that this may have been a wasted effort.” Cid told her. It was rare that he was able to sleep during daylight hours, even as tired as he was. Other than a quick, 10 minute exhaustion nap here and there, once he was awake his mind would start running and filtering through all the things he needed to do that day and sleeping would be impossible.

The room came with its own private, hot springs fed bath and Dainty elected to make use of it while swearing to herself that she would be good and keep her hands off the man.

 _I swear to Rhalgr, and Halone, and whatever they worship in Yanxia, I will be good. Cid Garlond is exceptionally busy, and I will be satisfied with nothing more than knowing he had slept a little._ – Dainty told herself firmly, stretching in the hot water and trying to get that 1 kink out of her tail that always seemed to be there, no matter what she did.

The hot water was delicious on her battle weary muscles but it didn’t take Dainty long to get bored and decide that sharpening her axe, or repairing her war leathers sounded more entertaining than languishing in the bath.

She was gratified to see that Cid had put himself to bed diligently when she returned to the bedroom portion of the accommodations, clad only in her small clothes, her wet hair loose, and unbound to dry. 

His clothing neatly folded over a chair, his chain and aviators goggles resting on top.

 _That means he's naked in that bed_ \- a naughty little voice whispered in her ear but she smothered it brutally.

He really did need to get some sleep.

When Dainty drew close to check on him, however, his pale blue eyes quickly opened, proving that sleep was eluding him as predicted.

Wordlessly, as it was not her nature to be verbose Dainty sat one hip, leaning over and cupping Cid’s bearded face with both hands before kissing him gently so that he would close his eyes again.

Cid briefly thought that getting him hot and bothered was hardly going to be conducive to sleeping but it was a very quick kiss, her mouth pressed only fleetingly to his.

Her thumbs stroked gently across his cheek bones, then across his closed eyelids. One ran up the bridge of his nose before starting a slow circular motion around the Garlean eye his forehead, getting larger and larger until her fingers were running over the pressure points at his temples and slipping into his hair to massage his scalp.

Cid inhaled and exhaled deeply, relaxing into her touch and Dainty smirked to herself.

She was well aware that she was very good at that.

Her fingers were strong, and agile from years of gripping her axe and her arms did not get fatigued easily, meaning she could keep up a pleasant, constant pressure for longer than most. Her instinctual understanding of anatomy, most often utilized for knowing where to place her blade to ensure a kill shot on a monster, also meant she was well aware of the best pressure points to rub, and which places would need a more gentle touch.

She alternated massaging his scalp, temples and just stroking her hands through his long, silver white hair.

It didn’t take long before Cid Garlond was deeply, unequivocally, asleep. Dainty could tell because he was snoring, ever so slightly from laying on his back.

There were many things she was terrible at, like empathy, so she took a lot of pride in the things she was good at.  
All 4 of them.

 _It wouldn’t be bad to get in bed with him, right, Rhalgr?_ – Dainty bit her lip, still swearing she would be good. 

The siren song of a comfortable bed and Cid Garlond snuggles was very hard to resist for an Auri who spent most of her time sleeping alone in whatever accommodations the Scions could scrounge together.

She had slept on a table in the House of the Fierce once for lack of any other options. Gosetsu had rested his sake glass on her head.

And unlike Cid Dainty could fall asleep within a few moments of achieving a comfortable position, sometimes whether she intended to or not.

She slid off the bed to disrobe quickly, taking care not to jostle Cid awake when she climbed under the bedding with him and settling in herself on her stomach as her tail was still bothering her. 

True to her word she stayed chastely on the other side of the bed.

Her head hit the pillow and she was out.

 

 

Cid woke up so hard it was almost painful. 

The dark room made it hard to judge how long he had been asleep as he slowly opened his blue eyes. But at some point he’d rolled over, put an arm around Dainty in his sleep and pulled her body against his.

This had led to her unrestrained tail rubbing up against him in some… interesting…. ways.

He gently shuffled around to put his back to Dainty so as not to disturb her.

The Auri instantly rolled against him, throwing an arm around his ribs to spoon him. She snuffled her face into his neck sleepily before her body relaxed again.

 _Well, that's not helpful._ \- Cid couldn't help but be amused, her soft breath on the back of his neck was entirely too intimate to get his raging erection under control.

He was palpably aware of her breasts against his muscular back. It was truly remarkable just how much sensation the skin there had, now that there was Dainty's pert breasts pressed against it.

The hand at his ribs raised lazily, slipping from beneath the blankets and gently smoothing the silver white strands of hair from the back of his neck, proving she was only feigning still being asleep.

“How long did I sleep?” Cid asked curiously, still unable to hazard a guess from the context.

“About four hours.”

“Seven Hells! I guess I really did need that.”

Dainty laughed, her ticklish breath on the back of his neck sending a rather delicious shiver down his spine that she instantly noticed.

Dainty pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin murmuring;

“I was going to be so good.”

She really had intended to stay on her side of the bed, but then he had wrapped a sleep lazy arm around her and hauled her against him and Dainty had quickly given up any assertions of innocent intentions. 

“Oh, were you?" Cid chuckled at the amorous Au'Ra. They were alone, in bed, with no audience.  
He really should have known it would only be a matter of time before she got a bit handsy.

“I promised to 3 different deities I wouldn't do this." She dragged her lips down the back of his neck insistently. 

He shivered again, this time all the way down to his toes.  
She was as adept at finding all his erogenous zones as he was at finding hers.

The small, scaled hand moved to drag fingertips down the corrugated side of his muscular torso before straying lower over his hip and he sucked in a breathe reflexively. Her fingers traced the cut of his muscles as her tongue darted out to taste his skin. 

_Gods but that man is a problem to me_ – Dainty thought wantonly. She was supposed to be cold, and reserved. Withdrawn behind eyes of steel. But his smiles disarmed her, his laughter blowing right through her carefully cultivated iciness like a hot knife through thrice-churned butter. 

“You should tell me to stop.” Dainty whispered against his skin.

“Like Hells I will.” Cid retorted instantly while he still had the capacity for speech.

Dainty shuffled down slightly to compensate for their height differences, her head disappearing under the blankets.

Cid sucked in a breath as her hand curled around his hard length and started to stroke him rhythmically.

If she was volunteering to take care of that, he certainly wasn't going to complain. Dainty pressed her body against his, enjoying the heat and sensation of skin against skin.

Dainty dragged her tongue up Cid’s spine as her hand squeezed and pumped his length.

 _Like velvet covered iron…. Hehehe.…Ironworks…._ Dainty thought to herself, smiling at her own joke.

The slight nutty, salty taste of skin and undeniably heady scent of male always excited her and made her want more.

Her head moved further under the blankets, hands tugging at his hip to encourage him to adjust his position onto his back so that she could wrap her mouth around the tip of his cock, tongue darting out to taste the salty pre-cum.

“F***! Dainty!” Cid groaned, head arching back into the pillows. 

It wasn’t generally his nature to be vulgar above “bastard” or “bloody hells” but she was entirely too good at that. Dainty giggled from beneath the blankets, replacing her mouth with her hand momentarily and stroking him before swirling her mouth across his head again.

Her tongue dragged slowly back and forth around the head of his dick.

All at once her mouth engulfed his length. More and more of his thick length disappeared between her lips, tongue massaging the underside of his cock as it did.

Cid fisted handfuls of her hair, forgetting to be gentle in mindless pleasure.

Dainty didn't mind. She took hits from dragons and walked away.

It was all just glorious stimulation to her and she had ever been an sensation addict.

She was dragging her tongue up his length, and scratching her nails across his hips and down his thighs. 

Her mouth worked the tip of his shaft, one hand curling around the base as she sucked him off avidly.

The other hand remained in almost constant motion as her mouth worked, alternating between dragging down his hip, across his thighs, tugging on his balls.

All the while her tongue flicked back and forth across the underside of his cock and her other hand stroked and pumped him smoothly.

“Dainty...” he groaned thickly, proud of himself for managing to remember his own name at that moment in time, let alone hers. 

Her tongue stroked up his length before she engulfed the tip in her hot mouth, her hand working through the wetness left behind.

A spasm ran through his entire body, stomach muscles clenching into tight knots as his peak rapidly approached.

She sucked on his cock, bobbing and laving. She lifted her mouth to pause for breath and the sudden sensation change of hot to cool was too much for Cid.

Without warning he came hard, grunting, and accidentally shooting his load across her face.

His orgasm left him breathing hard, unable to form words but utterly aghast at seeing his cum on Dainty’s pretty, pointed features. She looked stunned, and slightly confused for half a second before she burst into laughter. 

“Hee hee hee! Well, my hair was clean.” Dainty laughed, wiping her face with her hands.

“Dainty, I am so sorry.” Cid was appalled with himself. He would normally never so something so degrading to a woman but it had honestly taken him by complete surprise.

“The last time I had something sticky on my face it was Monster guts. I’ll take this over guts gladly.” Dainty giggled, wiggling off the bed without touching anything, adding. “I am also taking this as a compliment. I knew I was good, didn’t think I was quite that good!”

She was terrible at many things, like dodging apparently. Not surprising given she was a Warrior and her main fighting style was to take blows so that others could duck out of their way. She took pride in the things she was good at. 

She washed her face quickly before taking advantage of the creature comforts afforded to them by the expensive, luxurious room. There was a small side bar, stocked with fruit, juice and sake and when she returned to the bed she was carrying two glasses and a handful of grapes. 

Cid was couldn't help but watch her as she moved around the room. 

Despite having seen her naked plenty of times he was still mesmerized by the way her opalescent scales picked up even the faintest light. She also had the distinction of being the only Au’Ra he had ever seen naked and, despite being finely built, he was of the opinion that she was perfectly formed.

The scales at her sternum shimmered slightly, drawing his eye there, then down to her pert breasts and pleasantly pink nipples.

Dainty joined him on the bed again, straddling him, her slender weight across his hips so that the round of her backside rested teasingly against his orgasm sensitive cock.

Her tail draped over his legs, relaxed. 

She read the surprise in his features as she drank a little juice and popped a grape in her mouth from her perch atop him.

“We’re not leaving this bed today, are we?” Cid asked, then hastened to add. “Not a complaint.” 

“Jessie’s already going to scream bloody murder at you. May as well make it really, really worth it.” Dainty smirked, “Besides, she’s the one that decided to pay Nuisance tol Stupid an exorbitant amount. She can have fun making him work for it while you and I play.” 

It was hard to argue with her logic, or care about the consequences when Dainty was straddling his lap her blonde curls dancing around her shoulders and pert breasts tantalizingly at eye level as he sat up a little.

Cid’s eyes traced the lines of her body, and scales. He raised his hands, sliding them down her slender rib cage and the tiny waist below it. They moved to her hips, encountering the large scale clusters on her sides with his palms.

He brushed a fingertip along the filigree of scales at her side and prompted a burst of ticklish laughter from Dainty. He couldn’t decide what he liked more when she giggled. The way her eyes narrowed or the way her breasts jiggled. 

She squirmed as his fingertips brushed across her lower back, just above her tail, inadvertently rubbing her backside against his cock, which lazily swelled at the attention.

Heat rose in her cheeks, and painted her breasts and shoulders with blushes. Those purple and orange eyes, hazy with arousal as his hands played on her skin. They were framed with heavy dark lashes that seemed out of place with her pale hair. 

He raised a hand to her curls, twisting one lock around a finger and tugging to watch it spring back into place. Cid ran his hands through the length of it carefully, letting it curl and twist around his fingers.

“Tangle it and I’ll make you brush it for me.” Dainty threatened playfully.

Cid laughed because that sounded wonderful and not the least bit like a chore to him. Gathering up the length of her hair and twisted in around one fist before using it to pull her into a long, lingering kiss.

Dainty shifted her hips back, leaning to the kiss. 

He was already halfway hard from her earlier squirming and now his thick cock slid eagerly between her cheeks, swelling further still at the stimulation. 

She reached behind herself to stroke his length, teasing him. Providing pleasurable stimulation but not enough to actually fully satisfy.

 _Two can play at that game_ \- Cid figured, reaching for the mischievous Auri. She ended up wrestled from her perch and planted, flat, on her back on the mattress with a smirking Garlean on top of her.

Dainty's brilliant, bold smirk and victorious expression proved nothing more than that that had been her intention all along. To provoke him into playing rough with her.

She was in an unusually indolent mood, normally she was prone to rushing where as he preferred to linger in the heavy petting stage. She has said “… while you and I play.” and Cid was more than happy to take advantage of her indulgent pace.

He drew his mouth down her neck, and across the scales at her throat, prompting a giggle from Dainty.

Vaguely, somewhere in the back of his mind that never turned off, he wondered if all Au' Ra were ticklish near their scales or if it was just Dainty. Or perhaps she just really, really like the way he touched her. Cid knew what she would say if he asked her. Her answer would be entirely flattering, even if he didn’t fully believe it.

He bit her neck, knowing she preferred it a little harder than would be expected from the look of her.

“Oh!” Dainty gasped. Cid’s tongue massaging her elevated pulse. “Oh Gods…”

“No Gods, just me.” Cid teased against her skin, mouth continuing down. His mouth moved expertly from collarbones to sternum and then between her exposed breasts. Dainty trembled, core beginning to throb at his ministrations, his lips and tongue worshiping her peaked, hard nipples until they were sensitive nubs of arousal.

She could feel her pulse in her fingertips, surrendering entirely to the expert touches and kisses that progressed down her body.

His thumbs circled her hips bones, her legs parting eagerly as he moved backwards to more comfortable settle between them.

Teasing little kisses were pressed to her inner thighs, the wiry hair of his beard tickling the soft, sensitive skin there, and quickening her breath in anticipation before all in a rush his mouth engulfed her pussy.

Dainty almost jolted off the bed at the sudden, glorious rush of sensation but his hands at her hips pushed her into the mattress.

She tasted sweet and he sucked on her greedily, slipping his tongue between her folds and inside her slightly.

Her body felt like it belonged to someone else.

Toes curling and heart pounding, it twitched and flailed and arched with little input from her.

Dainty kept forgetting to breathe as Cid stroked her clit with his thumb.

“Ci-iiid..” Dainty squirmed, fisting his white hair and arching.

He loved it when she said his name like that. Like a plea. Drawing out the i-sound with a gasp and only just barely managing to have enough breath for the hard d.

When she managed to turn his name into two syllables as she moaned and pleasure jolted her unexpectedly was also a favorite.

Whilst ever she was going to keep giving him the opportunity Cid was to keep trying to make Dainty beg. Sooner or later, the pleasure would out weight her pride and he’d get a chorus of mindless “please… please…” out of her.

Cid slipped his tongue from within her, replacing it with one long finger.

Dainty cursed, her hips raising off the bed slightly of their own accord. Cid slid a second finger inside her tight cunt and the passage gripped his fingers eagerly, not wanting to let go. He applied his mouth to her sensitive little nub, repeating the earlier movement of his thumb with his tongue.

Dainty’s head tossed, tangling her hair as she arched. There was lightning in her spine and it kept sparking down her limbs and making her jolt.

With one great spasm that tensed her entire body Dainty hit peak, orgasming around Cid’s fingers.

She was shaking slight when he lifted his head from between her thighs, kissing her stomach and then each hipbone in turn, letting her bask in the post orgasmic glow.

Dainty struggled to regain her breath before languidly opened her eyes to smirk at him. Her arms raised to grip the headboard so that her body was stretched and displayed, the pearl scales picking up the candle light and making her pale skin glow.

It was an obvious invitation;

“Do you want you want with me.”

It was fortunately well established by now that what Dainty wanted and what Cid wanted to do with her was the exact same thing although he couldn't help but enjoy the view, resting on his knees.

If he hadn't already been hard the expression in her normally cold eyes, and the stunning blushes painting her body would have been more than enough to get him there.

“What do you want, Dainty?” Cid asked, solely for the pleasure of hearing her say it.

“I want you, Cid.” 

“Glad t’oblige you.” 

Cid moved to sit back on his heels and lifting her hips up to take the pressure off her tail and pull her onto him, The tip of his hard cock touched her outer folds and her wet heat exploded around his tip.

Dainty was fantastically wet, he slid in so easily he almost dropped her at the sudden pleasure overload.

"Oh!" Dainty gasped, biting her lip as her cunt grasped Cid’s length. 

She kicked her legs over his arms, trying to get her hips at that breath-stealing angle he had put them in that first time on the Enterprise and earning a deep growl from Cid when she achieved it. He gripped her hips hard, bottoming out inside her and earning a desperate, pleasured noise from Dainty.

Dainty couldn't move herself with only her shoulders contacting with the bed but it was very little effort for the muscular pure blooded Garlean to manipulate her body. She was so light, and so deliciously unresistant.

She gripped the headboard so hard her knuckles turned white when he began to move, pulling her onto him as he thrust forwards. Over and over, a precise, calculated rhythm that he knew would turn her hands to claws and curl her toes.

Cid was an Engineer. It had not taken him very long, since that first time on the Enterprise, to figure out exactly how to get Dainty’s motor ticking at the perfect tempo.

She grasped two hand fulls of her hair, rocking her hips against his strokes and moaning wantonly;

“Ooooh....... Cid!”

A sharp inhaled breath followed, then a moan that caught in her throat. Her head tossed from side to side, eyes clenched close and neck elongating as she arched and held her breath, tightening every muscle in her body. 

It was terrible that he could completely undo her like this. 

His kisses made her head spin and the way he fucked her, she didn't think she could ever get enough of it. Tender even though he didn't have to be but strong and confident enough that the levels of sensation overwhelmed her.

Cid firmly pumped her full of his rock-hard cock a few more times, and she let out the breath she had been holding in one long gasp.

Her whole body was wracked with small convulsions, his next thrust made her eyes lose focus, staring at some point in the distance. Her whole face was a picture of tortured ecstasy. 

His head fell back of its own accord. Cid could feel himself almost snarling as he pumped in and out of her, harder, faster. There was no need to be careful with Dainty, no need to maintain any degree of restraint or control.

He literally could not hurt her. Few things on the planet could.

He could fuck her hard enough to make the bed dent the wall, letting his mind empty of everything but glorious sensation. 

Dainty's voice came out as a low, desperate keening noise, chest heaving as she struggled to breathe.

“Just… a little….more..... Oh Gods….Cid….!” she shuddered violently, half mewling his name as she did. 

Cid feeling every inch of her inner muscles squeezing around his thick shaft. He was breathing heavily, grunting from the exertion 

Dainty spasmed, twitching so violently she almost broke his grip. On instinct alone Cid gripped her body hard enough to leave fingertip indents in her skin, pulling her hard onto as he came with a growl, her own release a half second behind.

Dainty relaxed out of the severe arch that had lifted her shoulders off the bed. She dropped her hands to the set locked around her hips, holding them as the aftershocks made her twitch every few moments.

Slowly the ability to control themselves returned, Cid setting Dainty back to the bed before stretching out beside her. She was a snuggler and he was going to take advantage of that, wrapping her up in his arms.

Dainty made a soft noise and curled into him, pressing their sweat slicked bodies together and going completely limp, and pliant in the post orgasmic after glow.

Cid half felt like he needed another nap after that effort. The thought occurred, there was really nothing to stop him from drifting off again. 

To someone who usually slept alone, in whatever accommodations Garlond Ironworks were given snuggling up with Dainty was a siren song that Cid couldn't resist.

 

Dainty wriggled out from under the blankets, sitting on the edge of the bed and stretching gloriously. She wasn't sure how long they had been cuddled up together but she made a rough guess that it was approaching later afternoon given how hungry she suddenly was.

There was the small matter of the state of her hair before she stepped outside, however.

“Well... I need another bath.” she announced, standing and casting an affectionately amused look over her shoulder at the Garlean on the bed. “Feel free to join me.”

She sauntered out of the room leaving Cid to lazily doze for several moments. He thought he must have drifted off again for before giving himself a shake, and rising to follow the Au’Ra into the bathroom.

Dainty smiled in welcome as the frosted glass panel, decorated with cherry blossoms and vines, slid open to admit Cid. He stepped into the hot water, taking great pains not to splash her inadvertently.

Dainty grinned, and took no such care, splashing him directly in the face when he sat down and cackling;

“Vengeance!”

Cid faux glared at her, and splashed her right back.

War erupted almost instantly, flinging water at each other like a pair of over grown children, and laughing the entire time. Cid couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed as much as spending an hour getting clean with Dainty. 

Especially when it occurred after getting real dirty with Dainty.

Dainty scrubbed his back, he washed her scales, curling one large hand around the base of her tail to get soap down its length with a gentle tug.

Dainty sighed, tipping her hips back reflexively. Curious, and not quite sure if that was a noise of pleasure, or pain Cid repeated the motion, this time more firmly and getting a loud pop that he recognized.

His elbows did something similar.

Cid ran his hands down the entire length of her tail, thumbs digging in slightly and earning a couple more pops as he went.

Dainty groaned in relief, going slightly weak at the knees.

“Gods, that's been bothering me for a month.” 

Cid mentally filed “cracking an Au'Ra's tail.” under list of skills learned while fucking Dainty.

Dainty exited first, wanting to dry her hair, leaving Cid to enjoy the blissfully hot water until he was certain they would charge her extra for how much time they had spent in the room.

So worth it – He wallowed in the water indulgently.

Dainty was done getting ready herself by the time he emerged, a towel slung around his hips, another around his shoulders. Her eyes drank in the image, taking in every detail of his muscular body, dripped with water.  
That was a memory that was going to get her through some cold, lonely nights.

“Dinner?” Dainty suggested, proving just how late in the day it had become.

“Aye. On the way to the airship landing though. Lest some entrepreneur thinks the Excelsior abandoned by now and attempts to sell it at the Kogane Dori markets.” Cid quipped, dressing quickly as Dainty laughed.

“It will only be Hancock if someone does and Tataru would have his head in half an ilm.”


End file.
